inFAMOUS: Second Avatar
by MegaMann14
Summary: When Aang is frozen, the past Avatars must do everything in their power to ensure that Aang is does not face the Fire Lord alone. But the one that was chosen, this Delsin Rowe, his power makes them uncertain. Will Delsin once again prove himself as a hero, or will he prove to be a threat even greater than the Fire Lord. Update coming late June after I've graduated.


InFAMOUS: Second Avatar

Chapter 1: The Search is Over

(This shit ain't mine)

Avatar Roku had finally narrowed down the nearly infinite list of candidates given to him by Avatar Wan. He laid back and sighed, for despite his progress, he still was unable to decipher what his superior intended. He began to think back to when Wan had given him this incredibly tedious task.

_IF:SA_

"Avatar Wan, it is an honor" said Roku as he bowed to his predecessor. "The honor is mine, and please, there is no need for formalities" Wan responded to which Roku brought himself back up. After a moment of silence Wan speaks up and asks "I suppose you are wondering why I requested your presence?" to which Roku nodded. Wan then pulled a scroll out of his robe and held it out for Roku. "I assume you are aware of Avatar Aang's condition?" Wan asked but before Roku could respond, Wan continued. "When the young Avatar wakes up, the world will be very different than the one he remembers. If we do nothing we leave his fate to chance. When Aang wakes up, one of these candidates must be there to guide him. But there are criteria that must be met. Firstly, he is most likely to be found by the Southern Water Tribe, so whoever is chosen must be capable blending in among them. Secondly and most importantly, it must be someone who has gone through trials similar to those Aang will likely face." Wan turned to face Roku and said "I am putting my utmost faith in you. Can I trust you with this monumentally important task?" to which Roku, being left speechless, just nodded. _IF:SA_

After looking at the list, Roku quickly noticed that all of the candidates had similar abilities. They were all capable of leeching the abilities of others. But how could an ability such as that help Aa-" Roku then widened his eyes in realization of what Wan intended. But such a thing couldn't be possible. There was no way for Raava to be embodied by two individuals at the same time. But there was nothing he could do as he watched as Wan pulled this boy, this Delsin Rowe, from his world to their's.

_IF:SA_

It had been two years since the DUP's had been taken down by the 24 year old delinquent Delsin Rowe. Since then, Delsin, along with Abigail "Fetch" Walker and Eugene Sims, had reformed the D.U.P. into an agency that that specializes in criminal activities of a Conduit nature called the Second Sons. So far there were three Conduits being kept at Curdon Cay. Rodney Niles, a water conduit who threatened Washington with a Super Tsunami, Logan Blank, a Gravity conduit who nearly pushed the moon out of it's orbit creating a new Ice Age, and of course, the infamous Brooke Augustine. Since capturing Blank, nations across the globe were giving funding to the Second Sons to start up bases all over the world. Of course there were still a few prejudiced assholes, but now they were just a minuscule minority.

_IF:SA_

Delsin was Neon Dashing back to Salmon Bay after his night on patrol. Of course that wasn't all he was doing.

_IF:SA_ "Eugene! Are you down here?" Delsin yelled as he walked down into the young recluse's hideout. "Yeah, I'm here Delsin!" replied Eugene as he came up to Delsin and handed him a small box. "You owe for this man. Fetch kept coming down here acting like a bloodhound following a scent." Delsin laughed at his friends description. "I'll make it up to you bro! I promise!" Delsin yelled as he exited his friend's hideout and headed back to Salmon Bay.

_IF:SA_

It was about 1 in the afternoon when Delsin got to the Cannery. Out of habit he looked up at the billboard that he painted over as a memorial to his brother, Reggie. But when he looked up, his expression changed from of grief, to one of shock, to one rage. On the billboard, there was a large white circle covering it up. Delsin quickly ran up to the roof and began franticly looking for any sort of clue as to who had defaced Reggie's memory. "There has to be something! A clue, a footprint, a...nothing. There's nothing." Delsin stated as tears began rolling his face. Then, in a burst of rage, Delsin ran up to the billboard and tried to pound his fist on the white circle, tried being the key word as his fist went right into the billboard. Delsin widened his eyes in fear and began trying to pull his arm out. But the more he pulled, the billboard pulled harder. Eventually, there was Delsin could do as he was pulled through the billboard and into the unknown.

—-

A/N: Just for the sake of convenience, I'm going to make it so that Delsin doesn't need a source to recharge or switch powers, as I'm pretty sure smoke and concrete would get old fast. Also, whatever powers are released through any future DLC (like Paper) will appear in the story as said DLC is released.

Anyway make sure to leave a review and if you liked this, make sure to Fav & Follow. Stay on your toes as there's going to be more coming your way very soon.


End file.
